Chronicles of a New Friend: Christmas Special
by G. Lonely
Summary: The gang gets ready for Christmas, when trouble occurs. This is also part 4 of series


Author's Note

Hey, yo this is a special for ya'll. It's my Christmas special. It's also part 4 of the series. Enjoy!

**CHRONICLES OF A NEW FRIEND: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (PART 4)**

Ah, Christmas, it brings joy and happiness to all of us. To the Lyoko gang, it brings all of that and little more. It brings them trouble with Xana. But, they try to get by with the Christmas spirit. Let's look in.

"Hey Gus, we have a surprise for you!" said Jeremy with a grin. The whole gang was in the super computer room. "What is it guys? What did you do?" asked Gus. "Well, we forged a letter and sent it to the principle." Said Ulrick. "It's "from your mom" saying that she wants to send you to our school." Continued Odd. "And the principle excepted!" finished Yumi. Gus looked surprised and happy. "Sweet, when do I move in?" asked Gus, joy in his face. "In a few hours." Replied Aelita. "Awesome!" exclaimed Gus. "Just consider it our Christmas present to you." Said Yumi.

"Okay Gus, this is your room. You'll be bunking with Odd and Ulrick. There seems to be enough room to move a bed into. Now, although it is against the rules to have more than two people per room, you mother insisted." Said Jim. Gus was just moving in with Odd and Ulrick. "Yeah, well, my mom knows Ulrick's mother from high school so that's how I met Ulrick. He brought Odd along one day so that's how I met Odd." Replied Gus, grinning at the lie he told. Jim didn't suspect a thing.

It was dinner on Christmas Eve. Most of the borders left, but some of them stayed. Gus, Odd, Ulrick and Jeremy were some of the few. "So Ulrick, what you get Yumi?" Asked Gus grinning. "What do you mean by that?" replied Ulrick, looking nervous. "Don't play dumb Ulrick, I've seen the way you look at her. You like her don't you?" "No, what ever gave you that idea?" "What are you, deaf? You look at her the way a dog looks at a bone. You like her!" "Fine so I like her, what's it to you?" "Hey, I just wanted to know what you got her for Christmas." There was a pause, then Ulrick sighed. "I got her a necklace from a jewelry store, you happy?" "What kind of necklace?" Gus started to giggle violently. "A gold one, what's it to you?" "Just wondering lover boy." Gus, Odd and Jeremy started cracking up. "Oh, what a scene, you should see yourself Ulrick." Said Odd laughing violently. "Okay, you got your laugh, now let's go." Said Ulrick. Just then, Gus' expression changed. "Uh, guys, run!" he yelled, and stood up, knocking over the chair. "What is it, tired of making fun of me?" asked Ulrick. "No, attacking Christmas tree!" "What?" They all turned to see the giant Christmas tree always placed in the cafeteria come at them with the electrical cord.

"How can that thing follow us?" cried Odd. The four of them were running through the woods. Jeremy called Aelita and she was on the way. Ulrick called Yumi and she said she try to get there if she could. "Well, we're almost at the manhole, it won't be able to get us then." Said Gus. "Let's hope so." Replied Ulrick.

As they entered the manhole, they grabbed their skateboards and scooter and rode away. Just then, the tree jumped down the manhole and followed them. "How did it do that?" exclaimed Gus. "It must be fake, the fake ones have flexible branches!" replied Ulrick.

They left the manhole and went into the factory. "Quickly, if it can jump it can probably climb to!" They entered the elevator and went into the super computer room. Aelita was already there. "Okay, get to the scanners. Odd, Ulrick and Aelita first, then you Gus." "Here, use this if you need to." Said Gus, handing Jeremy the Wolfrange. "The twelve gage is behind the monitors, just in case you run out of bullets." "Thanks." The four of them entered the elevator. They were scanned, and entered into Lyoko.

"It's good to be back." Said Gus grinning, cocking his sniper. "Okay, let's go." Said Aelita. They were in the desert region and were on there vehicles. "Sorry Gus, no vehicle for you yet, I'll start to program one right away." "No worries Jeremy, I'll go by foot for now." They went as fast as they could.

In the super computer room, Yumi just walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to sneak out." Said Yumi. "No problem, just get to the scanners, that Christmas tree will be here soon." Yumi left and she was scanned into Lyoko. Just then, Jeremy heard the elevator come up. He cocked the gun and turned the safety off. "Some Christmas this turned out to be."

"Laser arrow!" Odd fired his laser arrows at a block. There were five of them. Luckily for Odd, only four remained now. "You see that Jeremy, bam!" cried Odd happily. "Jeremy?" "I saw, but I got a tree problem right now!" Gus just fired and took out another block. No problem, we got this all under…" Just then a mega tank came and shot Gus. He was immediately devirtualized. "Crap, Gus is gone." Said Yumi. Just then, a block shot her. Ulrick then stabbed the same block. "Two left!"

Gus was going down the elevator. He picked up the AK47 that was lied on the top left corner and cocked it. When the elevator stopped and opened, he saw Jeremy firing at the Christmas tree. "Jeremy, duck!" Gus fired the little machine gun at the tree.

"Aelita, get to the tower!" cried Ulrick who was down to his last life points. Aelita ran as Ulrick got devirtualized. She entered the tower and got ready to enter the code. Meanwhile, Gus was knocked out and Jeremy was cornered. Aelita entered the code and deactivated the tower. The Christmas tree then stopped attacking.

Jeremy didn't set a return to the past. He felt there was no need. Jim was sound asleep during all of this and the lunch ladies had left. They just put the tree back where it was. The gang then saw Ulrick walk over to Yumi. All of them giggled except for Yumi and Ulrick. "Yumi, uh, I wanted to give you this." Said Ulrick blushing. "Thanks Ulrick, what is it?" asked Yumi. "Open it." Yumi opened the box and saw the gold necklace. "Merry Christmas Yumi." Said Ulrick. "Oh Ulrick, its beautiful!" exclaimed Yumi, hugging Ulrick. "Ah, young love." Said Gus, and they all laughed.

THE END (Merry Christmas Ya'll)


End file.
